Alles ist möglich
by sallita
Summary: James & Lily - Story
1. Schwimm es aus !

Eine Geburtstagsff, die ich euch nicht vorenthalten möchte :)

**o1. Schwimm es aus !**

Die einzelnen Sonnenstrahlen verschafften sich ihren Weg in das sonst vollkommen verdunkelte Zimmer. Draußen stand die Sonne bereits hoch am Himmel, doch in dem Zimmer herrschte immer noch tiefe Nacht. Außer dem regelmäßigem Atem der schlafenden Personen war kein Geräusch zu hören, nicht einmal die Vögel, die zwitschernd vor den Fenstern her flogen. Anscheinend war es durch einen Zauber geräuschundurchlässig geworden. Auf diesem Zimmer lagen so viele Zauber, dass man sie gar nicht alle aufzählen konnte. Abgesehen von dem Zauber, der Geräusche von draußen nicht rein ließ, gab es noch den Anti-schnarch-Zauber, der niemanden das Schnarchen der Bewohner hören ließ und den Bettmachzauber, der, wie der Name schon aussagt, das Bett von alleine machte.

„Meinst du wir können das einfach machen?", zwei Mädchen im Alter von sechzehn und fünfzehn Jahren standen vor der Tür, dieses Zimmers. Eine von ihnen hatte lange blonde Haare, die ihr bis zum Hintern runter fielen und pechschwarze Augen, die trotzdem eine gewisse Wärme ausstrahlten. Die ihr gegenüber hatte schulterlange rote Haare und Augen, die nicht nur die Farbe von Smaragden besaßen, sondern auch so strahlten wie welche. Die zweite hatte diese Frage gestellt und schaute ihre Freundin ein wenig verwirrt an.

„Natürlich können wir das machen! Immerhin bin ich die kleine Schwester von ihm. Und da hab gerade ich das Recht das zu tun.", voller Mut griff sie nach der Türklinke und sah die andere noch eindringend an.

„Auf drei. Verstanden?", ein nicken bekam sie als Antwort und fing an zu zählen.

„Eins.", die rothaarige schluckte schwer und zog ihren Zauberstab.

„Zwei.", sie stellte sich nun direkt vor dir Tür und machte sich bereit.

„DREI!", mit einem Schwung war die Tür aufgestoßen worden und die beiden rannten ins düstere Zimmer, direkt auf das Bett, welches rechts neben der Tür stand, zu.

„ÜBERRASCHUNG!", mit dem erhobenen Zauberstab zielten sie auf das die Person, die dort seelenruhig schlief und ließen einen Wasserstahl auf ihn los und ließen ihn mit einem _‚Wingardium Liviosa' _in der Luft schweben_._

Schreiend wandte sich der Junge in der Luft, versuchte dem Wasserstrahl auszuweichen, was aber nicht klappen wollte.

„WAS...SOLL...DAS?", er schaffte es, diesen Satz zu schreien und abrupt hörte der Wasserstrahl auf ihn anzugreifen und er landete eher schlecht als Recht auf seinem Bett.

„Na was wohl. Du verschläfst wirklich deinen eigenen Geburtstag! Wenn ich, deine eigene Schwester, dich nicht wecken würde, würdest du bis Morgen schlafen!", die Blondine ging auf ihn zu und umarmte ihren nassen Bruder herzlich.

„_Alles Gute Großer!", flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr._

„Deswegen musst du doch nicht gleich so einen Aufstand machen Ella. Ein einfaches ‚Happy Birthday Sirius', hätte es doch auch gebracht.", lächelnd saß er im Schneidersitz auf seinem Bett, obwohl er nass war. Nun trat auch die rothaarige an ihn ran und lächelte nachdem sie ihn mit einem Zauber getrocknet hatte. Mit einem Satz war sie ihm an den Hals gesprungen und hatte ihn fest an sich gedrückt.

„Alles Gute Kleiner!", das letzte Wort hatte sie absichtlich betont, sie wusste, er mochte es nicht, wenn sie ihn ‚_klein_' nannte und genau das sagte er ihr nun auch.

„Wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen, dass du mich nicht so nennen sollst Lilien Evans!", verstimmt zog sie eine Schnute, worauf er anfing zu lachen und meinte:

„Jetzt siehst du wie es ist, wenn man einen einfach so nennt, wie man gar nicht genannt werden möchte Lils."

„PAAAAAAADFOOOOOOOOOOOD!", noch zum richtigen Zeitpunkt sprang Lily von Sirius weg, sonst wäre sie wahrscheinlich von einem braunen Wuschelkopf angesprungen worden.

Lächelnd stellte sie sich zu Ella, die nun mit zwei anderen Jungen, die im selben Alter wie Lily waren, da stand.

„Morgen Lily, na gut geschlafen?", der Junge, der rechts von ihr stand hatte sie angesprochen. Er hatte schulterlange dunkelbraune Haare und kastanienbraune Augen.

„Morgen Remus, sehr gut, danke der Nachfrage! Hoffe du doch auch? Morgen Peter!", mit dem letzten Gruß wandte sie sich an den etwas rundlicherem und um einiges kleineren Jungen, der mit seinen Aschbraunen Haare und hellblauen Augen irgendwie nicht ganz dazu gehören schien. Ein leises und erschrockenes quicken entwich ihm und er nickte ihr bloß zu, anscheinend hatte er Angst ihr zu antworten. Genervt verdrehte Ella die Augen, weswegen sie einen Ellbogen von Lily in die Seite gestochen bekam.

„_Sei nicht so fies Ella!", _zischte sie ihr zu_._

Nachdem der braunhaarige nun von seinem Freund abließ, gingen Remus und Peter auf Sirius zu und gratulierten ihm.

„Na Evans!", genervt war es nun an Lily die Augen zu verdrehen, worauf sie nun von Ella einen Ellbogen in die Seite gestochen bekam.

„_Sei doch nicht so fies Lily!", _zischte sie belustigt_._

„Was willst du Potter?", der braunhaarige Wuschelkopf, James Potter auch genannt, schaute mit seinen haselnussbraunen Augen direkt in smaragdgrüne.

„Ach bevor du es mir sagst, nein, ich gehe nicht mit dir aus."

Er öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn aber auch gleich wieder. Anscheinend hatte sie ihm die nicht gestellte Frage beantwortet, worauf sie nur grinste.

„Wolltest du nicht noch eben was Potter? Oder hab ich mir das eben bloß eingebildet? Sag mir wenn ich mich irre.", herausfordernd blickte sie ihm in die Augen. Ihre Augen sprühten förmlich vor Angriffslust.

„Pah Evans! Du meinst wohl, du bist die klügste, schönste und beste der ganzen Schule, weil du mir ständig einen Korb gibst, aber ich muss dich leider enttäuschen. Es gibt wen besseres!", er grinste siegessicher, obwohl Lily stark bezweifelte, dass er ihr nun einen anderen Namen nennen würde. Dafür kannte sie ihn einfach viel zu gut.

„Genau Lily!", Ella hatte sich eingemischt und blickte ihre beste Freundin ernst an, diese hob nur gespannt die Augenbrauen und wartete auf den Namen, der Person.

„Na mich natürlich! Cedrella Isla Black!", als wäre es das natürlichste der Welt sprach sie die Sätze aus und brachte damit erst einmal Schweigen in den Raum. Bis Sirius diese ungläubige Stille durchbrach und lauthals begann zu lachen.

„Wovon träumst du denn bitte nachts Kleine?", fragte er sie und hielt sich den Bauch, während die anderen auch anfingen zu lachen und zu den beiden Geschwistern schauten. Sogar Lily musste mitlachen, obwohl sie sonst niemanden auslachte oder überhaupt sehr viel lachte.

„Pah! Lacht ihr alle nur! Wenn ich irgendwann berühmt bin, braucht ihr alle nicht bei mir ankommen und etwas von meinem Ruhm einheizen wollen, haben wir uns verstanden?", empörte sie sich und verschränkte dabei ihre Arme vor ihrer Brust. Immer noch lachten sie über die junge Black.

„Und dabei hatte ich noch ein Geschenk für dich Sirius!" Aber es ist dir wohl nicht gut genug.", nun hatte sie ihn dort, wo sie ihn haben wollte, an der Leine. Bei dem Wort „Geschenk" verstummte sein hundeartiges Lachen und er sprang vom Bett. Er trug, genau wie die anderen Marauder, bloß eine Boxershorts. Remus und Peter hatten sie aber mittlerweile T-Shirt drüber gezogen, doch James stand, wie Sirius auch, oben ohne da. Nicht, dass es Lily in irgendeiner Weise nervös machte, wenn er so freizügig neben ihr stand, es war ja, wie sie meinte, nur Potter.

„Hast du eben gerade ‚Geschenk' gesagt? Ella! Bitte!", Sirius konnte sich wirklich oft wie ein Kind benehmen. Die meisten Fälle waren, wenn es ums Essen, um Geschenke oder um Quidditch ging. Da konnte man manchmal nur raten, wie alt Sirius wirklich war. Ob es nun Siebzehn oder Sieben war, wusste man wirklich nicht.

„Oh Ella! Spann mich nicht so auf die Folter! Du weißt doch, wie ich mich bei so was verhalte!", in der Tat, sie wusste es nur zu gut. Nicht umsonst war sie seine jüngere Schwester. Aber sie wollte ihn erst einmal quälen und deswegen ignorierte sie ihn, natürlich gekonnt. Remus musste bei dem Bild, welches er sah, sanft lächeln, während Peter aussah, als würde er direkt weglaufen wollen, bei der nächsten Bewegung. Auch Lily musste bei den beiden Geschwistern lächeln und wünschte sich nichts sehnlicheres, als so ein geschwisterliches Verhältnis mit ihrer älteren Schwester Petunia zu haben. Seit die ältere Evans Tochter wusste, dass die jüngere ganze sieben Jahre lang auf eine Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei gehen würde und ihr ganzes Leben lang als eine Hexe leben würde, verabscheute sie sie. Es war nie wieder so, wie es sein sollte und das tat Lily bis zu dem Tag immer noch tief im inneren, auch wenn sie es nie zugeben würde.

„Na, wovon träumst du Evans? Von mir etwas?", sie spürte den heißen Atem in ihrem Nacken, und spürte, wie sich ihre Nackenhaare aufstellten, was sie sich jedoch nicht anmerken ließ und eine eiserne Miene aufsetzte.

„Du wärst der Letzte, von dem ich träumen würde, Potter. Vorher kommen noch Filch und Voldemort, dann erst kommst du. Wenn es soweit kommen sollte, sag ich dir bescheid.", zischte sie ihn an und erkannte aus dem Augenwinkel, dass er sein typisches Grinsen aufgesetzt hatte, welches sie immer zur Weißglut trieb.

„Na gut! Aber hör endlich auf damit! Du weißt ganz genau, dass ich dir nicht widerstehen kann, wenn du so guckst.", als Lily wieder zu den Geschwistern sah, stand Ella vor einem schwarzen Hund, dessen Blick jedes Mädchenherz zum Schmelzen brachte. Dieser pechschwarze Mischling, konnte wirklich den Dackelblick und wedelte mit dem Schwanz. Mit einem Mal sprang der Hund auf Ella, welche sichtlich nicht darauf vorbereitet war und rückwärts nach hinten kippte, mitsamt Hund auf dem Schoss. Glücklich leckte der Hund im Gesicht seiner Schwester rum, die sich lachend gegen ihn wehrte, es aber nicht schaffte. Er hatte einfach zu viel Kraft.

„Aus, böser Hund! Du weißt, dass ich das nicht mag.", brachte sie zwischen zwei Lachanfällen zustande.

„Sirius! Das Geschenk ist auch von Lily!", damit wusste Lily, dass sie ein Problem hatte. Geschockt versteckte sie sich hinter der Person, die ihr am nächsten stand. James Potter.

„Nein Sirius!", schrie sie, als sie hinter James' Schulter hervor blickte. Sie wusste genau, dass sie dasselbe Schicksal wie Ella erwartete, doch hoffte sie, dass sie verschont bleiben würde. Langsam tapste der Hund von Ella und ging zu James, der aus den Augenwinkel Lily ansah.

„Ach dafür bin ich dann wieder gut genug, ne Evans?", lachte er und drehte den Kopf nun so, dass er sie besser ansehen konnte.

„Natürlich! Zu was anderem bist du ja nicht fähig Potter!", zischte sie wieder und bemerkte den verletzten Ausdruck in seinen Augen, den er aber sofort wieder überspielte mit seiner guten Laune.

„Naja, was solls! Dann spiel ich mal wieder den Helden.", James Potter verschwand und stattdessen tauchte an der Stelle ein großer Hirsch auf, der seinen Kopf zu dem Hund runtersenkte.

„Jungs! Nicht hier! Der Raum ist dafür nicht groß genug und es könnte hier jemand unerwünschtes reinplatzen. Verschiebt es auch draußen!", meinte Remus desinteressiert. Anscheinend war es bald wieder soweit, seine Vollmondverwandlung.

„Warum musst du und immer den Spaß verderben, Moony?", muckelte James, der sich vom Boden aufrichtete. Er und Sirius hatten sich zurück in ihre Menschengestalten verwandelt und da diese auf vier Pfoten unterwegs waren, mussten sich die beiden Jungen vom Boden erheben.

„Genau! Prongs hat Recht.", Sirius schaute vorwurfsvoll zu seinem Freund, der bloß genervt die Augen verdrehte und Ella vom Boden aufhalf.

„Nicht einmal ein meinem Geburtstag gönnst du mir irgendwas.", er spielte einen auf beleidigt und verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust.

Es herrschte einige Augenblicke Stille, in der alle Schüler einfach im Raum standen und sich anschauten, bis schließlich Sirius wieder einfiel, weswegen es eigentlich zu der Situation kam.

„Hey! Was ist denn nun mit meinen Geschenken!?", fragte er und schaute jeden einzelnen seiner Freunde an. Lily und Ella schauten sich an und stürmten gleichzeitig aus dem Raum, die Treppe runter.

„Was war dass denn für ein Abgang?", Sirius zog seine Augenbraue hoch und starrte auf die Tür, die nun offen stand.

„Es war ein himmlischer Abgang.", James schwärmte schon wieder rum und die restlichen Marauders verdrehten genervt die Augen.

„Ich wusste ja gar nicht, dass du auf meine Schwester stehst.", meinte plötzlich Sirius und schaute in das angeekelte Gesicht seines besten Freundes.

„Das ist ja widerlich Pad! Das ist deine Schwester, also auch meine, schon vergessen, wir teilen doch alles!", meinte James nun todernst.

„Dann kann ich ja beruhigt was mit Lils anfangen! Wir teilen ja alles.", Sirius machte sich auf einen Wutausbruch seines Freundes gefasst, der auch nicht lange auf sich warten ließ.

„UNTERSTEH DICH BLACK! SIE GEHÖRT MIR!", schrie er ihn an und sein Gesicht wurde rot.

„ICH GEHÖRE NIEMANDEM POTTER!", erschrocken drehten sich die Jungen zu Tür, und stellten fest, dass Lily alles im Gemeinschaftsraum gehört hatte und nun zurück brüllte. Sirius und Remus mussten anfangen zu lachen, während James zur Tür stampfte und weiter schrie.

„DAS WERDEN WIR NOCH SEHEN EVANS!", er bemerkte nicht, dass Lily die Treppen wieder hochgegangen war und nun direkt vor ihm stand. Erst als sie ihm ins Gesicht schrie, realisierte er die Situation.

„WIR UNTERHALTEN UNS NOCH POTTER!", er zuckte erschrocken zusammen und hielt sich wegen der Lautstärke die Ohre zu. Ohne ihn weiter zu beachten, ging sie zu Sirius und lächelte ihn an.

„Tu mir einen Gefallen und mach die Augen zu, aber nicht schummeln, okay?", sie nahm seine Hand und führte ihn zur Tür. Demonstrativ kniff er seine Augen zusammen und grinste. Ganz vorsichtig trat sie aus dem Raum und zog ihn sachte mit sich die Stufen runter. Die restlichen Marauder folgten, wobei James als letztes ging, da er Abstand von Lily haben wollte. Noch so eine Lautstärke würden seine Ohren nicht überleben, da war er sich sicher.

„Lils! Nun mach schon schneller!", drängte Sirius seine beste Freundin, die bloß lächelte und weiter ging.

„Hör auf so zu grinsen!", meinte er nur. Sie war sich sicher, dass er die Augen weiter geschlossen hatte und das Lächeln von ihr durch bloßes Gefühl bemerkt hatte.

Urplötzlich blieb sie jedoch stehen, so dass er direkt in ihren Rücken krachte und schimpfte.

„Sag doch bescheid, wenn du stehen bleibst!", brummte er und rieb sich mit der freien Hand die Nase.

„Ich wollte doch nur sicher gehen, dass du auch nicht guckst.", erklärte sie ihm und ging die Stufen weiter hinab. Die restliche Zeit schwiegen sie, bis Lily plötzlich „Halt", meinte und das ganze Gefolge stehen blieb.

„Mach deine Augen auf!", befahl sie Sirius, der sie auch direkt aufriss, wie jemand, der nun zum ersten Mal die Welt sehen würde.

„ÜBERRASCHUNG!", der gesamte Gemeinschaftsraum stand versammelt vor ihm. Der Raum war über und über mit Girlanden und Lametta geschmückt und das in den wildesten Farbkombinationen und Formen, von der Decke bis zum Boden. Auf einem großen Tisch lagen bergeweise Geschenke und drum herum standen die engsten Freunde und viele Verehrerinnen von dem Geburtstagskind und lächelten ihn an.

„Noch mal alles Gute Sirius!", Lily umarmte ihn nochmals und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, danach ging er strahlend zu den anderen, die ihn direkt umrannten.

„Hey! Warum bekommt er einen Kuss und ich nicht!", empörte sich James.

„Schließlich habe ich dich vorhin gerettet.", Lily verdrehte die Augen und sah James an.

„Ich bestehe auch auf einen Kuss! Schließlich bin ich sein bester Freund und dein Retter!", siegessicher schaute er sie an. Anscheinend dachte er, dass es die beste Begründung wäre und nun sein Kuss kommen würde, doch seine Liebe drehte sich nur um und beobachtete, wie Alice Sirius herzlich umarmte. Alice war eine gute Freundin von ihnen allen und hatte immer ein Lächeln aufgesetzt.

„Wenn du mir schon keinen geben willst,", Lily erschrak, als sie den warmen Atem in ihrem Nacken spürte und bekam direkt eine Gänsehaut, die sich über ihren ganzen Körper legte.

„dann geb ich dir eben einen!", sie wollte James Potter direkt die Leviten lesen und drehte sich um.

„Was denkst du...", sie kam nicht weiter, da James seine Lippen auf ihre presste. Für ihn endete der Kuss viel zu schnell und für sie viel zu spät, da sie erst nach wenigen Sekunden realisierte, was da überhaupt geschehen war und ihn dann von sich stieß.

„Was denkst du eigentlich wer du bist, Potter?!", schrie sie ihn an. Ihre Wangen zeigten ein mattes Rosa, was James' Herz noch schneller schlagen ließ. Ohne auf eine Antwort seinerseits zu warten, stürmte sie aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum durch das Portraitloch.

„Prongs, du schaffst es echt immer wieder. Aber sie ist noch nie weggelaufen, sonst warst du es doch immer, der die Flucht ergriffen hat!", meinte Remus, der alles mit angesehen hatte.

„Ich geh mal nach ihr sehen.", schlug Ella vor, doch James hielt sie zurück.

„Nein, lass mich gehen. Ich hab Mist gebaut und muss ihn nun wieder ausschwimmen!", Ella zog dabei die Augenbrauen hoch und Remus verbesserte ihn direkt.

„Ausbaden, Prongs.", doch der Marauder winkte bloß ab.

„Wie auch immer, ich geh sie suchen! Ach und sagt nichts Pad davon, der bringt mich womöglich noch um für die Sache.", und schon war er Lily gefolgt.

„Was hat er nun schon wieder angestellt?", Sirius hatte sich, mit einem Butterbier in der Hand, zu seinen Freunden gestellt und beobachtete, wie das Portrait wieder zu schwang.

„Lily.", kam es einstimmig von allen.

„Irgendwann bring ich ihn dafür noch um.", grummelte er.


	2. Rotes Wunder

_Danke für das Review Lela Rubina ! Wir kennen uns ja bereits & ich hoffe, dass du auch weiteließt und noch mehr gefallen an der FF findest :)_

**o2. Rotes Wunder**

Sie lief ziellos durch das große Schloss, während ihr die Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Die Gänge waren verlassen, es war Mittagszeit und dazu noch Sonntag, da kannte man Hogwarts gar nicht anders als verlassen. Sie wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Auge, als sie mit jemandem zusammenkrachte. Lily hing so ihren verwirrten Gedanken und Gefühlen nach, dass sie nicht mehr auf ihre Umgebung geachtet hatte.

„Es tut mir leid!", entschuldigte sie sich, als sie sich an der Wand abstützte. Hätte sie das nicht gemacht, wäre sie womöglich auf dem kalten Boden gelandet.

„Lils?", erschrocken schaute sie auf. Graue Augen musterten sie besorgt und sie merklich atmete sie durch, denn sie hatte Angst, jemanden aus ihrem Haus zu begegnen. Doch sie hatte Glück.

„Du bist es nur Regulus!", erleichtert schloss sie kurz die Augen und Regulus, Sirius' kleiner Bruder und gleichzeitig Zwilling von Ella schaute sie besorgt an. Die Zwillinge sahen sich kein Stück ähnlich, außer dem Glanz ihrer Augen. Seine Augen waren um einigen heller, als die von Ella und die Haarfarben waren genau so unterschiedlich. Während Reg die gleichen schwarzen Haare wie sein großer Bruder hatte, hatte Ella die hellblonde Farbe ihrer Cousine Narzissa.

„Hey! Alles in Ordnung mit dir?", in der Zeit, seit sie sich kannten, waren sie gute Freunde geworden. Zwar war er nach Slytherin gekommen, war aber nicht einer dieser typischen Schlangen, die Muggelstämmige und Gryffindors.

Auch hatte er nicht richtige Freunde in seinem Haus. Dafür war seine politische Richtlinie einfach nicht die richtige. Jeder fragte sich, warum der junge Black überhaupt in das Haus der Reinblüter gekommen war, wenn er deren Lebensweise so verabscheute wie seine Geschwister.

Regulus zählte zu den engeren Freunden und war stets für sie da. In Lily sah er eine Schwester, auch wenn er nicht gerne zugab, dass sie älter als er war.

„Mit mir ist alles okay.", brachte sie zustande, doch ihr Gesichtsausdruck verriet ihm das genaue Gegenteil von dem, was sie eigentlich versuchte rüberzubringen. Ohne weiter groß nachzudenken, zog er sie in seine Arme, wogegen sie sich nicht wehrte und gegen ihn lehnte. Wieder begann sie zu schluchzen, während er vorsichtig über ihren Rücken strich und ihr beruhigende Worte ins Ohr flüsterte.

Beide bemerkten nicht, dass sie nicht alleine in dem Gang waren und genaustens beobachtet wurden. James lehnte sich traurig gegen die Wand und schaute die herzzerreißende, traurige Szene. Ihm wurde schwer ums Herz, als er begriff, dass es seine Schuld war, dass seine Liebe so weinte und schluchzte.

Leise drehte er sich um und verschwand in der Dunkelheit.

*

„Geht's dir jetzt wieder besser, Kleines?", Regulus und Lily saßen in einem verlassenen Klassenzimmer, auf einem Tisch, der an der Wand stand und unterhielten sich. Lily hatte Regulus von dem Vorfall mit James erzählt und wusste auch warum es sie so sehr aus der Fassung gebracht hatte. Er wusste es als Einziger in dem gesamten Schloss.

„Ja, danke noch mal Reg.", die Tränen waren noch auf ihrem Gesicht zu erkennen, doch das Lächeln, das sie ihm schenkte war ehrlich. Das spürte er ganz genau, als er ihr in die Augen blickte. Noch glänzten sie nicht so wie früher, doch ein kleiner Schein war drin zu erkennen, was Regulus für den Anfang genügte.

„Wenn ich Potter demnächst begegne kann der anfangen zu beten. Niemand macht so was mit meiner Lily!", er ballte die Hand zur Faust und starrte mit erhobenem Kopf in die Luft. Kopfschüttelnd legte Lily ihre kalte Hand auf seine Faust und lächelte.

„Lass es sein. Ich möchte nicht, dass du ihm wehtust, wir müssen ja schließlich nächste Woche im Quidditch gewinnen gegen euch. Und ohne Finder wäre das schwer möglich, oder?", beide wussten, dass sie es nur meinte, um beide Jungs vor einer schlimmeren Strafe der Lehrer zu schützen, doch trotzdem musste Regulus sie verbessern, als sie über ihr Hassthema sprach.

„Es heißt ‚Sucher' und nicht ‚Finder', Lily.", er lachte über das genervte Augenverdrehen seiner Freundin und lehnte sich nun entspannter nach hinten. Eine Weile sprach keiner der beiden, jeder hing seinen eigenen Überlegungen und Plänen hinterher, bis Lily die Stille brach.

„So schlimm war es eigentlich nicht, weißt du.", es war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern, doch er verstand es wegen der ansonsten stillen Umgebung. Überlegend schaute er sie an und hob eine Augenbraue. Er verstand nicht, worauf sie mit der Aussage hinaus wollte.

„Ich meine den Kuss. So schlimm war es nicht. Auch wenn er nicht ganz freiwillig war, war er nicht das Schlimmste, was mir widerfahren war.", ein sanftes Lächeln schlich sich auf ihr Gesicht und Regulus riss die Augen auf. Obwohl er von ihren Gefühlen wusste, was sonst niemand wusste, hatte er nicht erwartet, dass sie dennoch lächeln würde, wenn James sie gegen ihren Willen küsste.

„Du musst es selber am Besten wissen Lils.", meinte er nur und schaute nach draußen. Er wusste nicht, was er ihr weiter darauf sagen sollte und wollte sich ehrlich gesagt auch nicht weiter darüber nachdenken. Es war eine Sache ein Mädchen zu küssen, wenn sie es auch möchte. Eine andere Sache aber, wenn man sie gegen den Willen küsste.

„Komm wir gehen zu deinem Bruder. Heute ist ja schließlich sein großer Tag und er würde es uns sein ganzes leben lang vorhalten, wenn wir ihn nicht mit ihm verbringen würden.", vorsichtig und leise sprang sie vom Tisch und hielt Regulus die Hand hin, die er nachdenklich nahm und sich mit rausziehen ließ.

Er hörte gar nicht, was sie ihm erzählte, doch bevor sie in den Gryffindor rein gingen, war sein letzter Gedanke:

_Du wirst noch dein rotes Wunder erleben, James._


	3. Pack dir ans eigene Ohr !

_Packt dir ans eigene Ohr!_

Es war eine der größten Party, die Hogwarts je gesehen hatte. Die Gryffindors hatten es so organisiert, dass das Passwort des Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum für diesen Tag geändert wurde, dass auch Schüler anderer Häuser mitfeiern konnten, ohne das offizielle Passwort zu kennen. Außerdem wurde ein Zauber auf die Treppen gelegt, dass auch nur die Schüler des Hauses hochgehen konnten.

Die Marauders hatten, eigentlich unmöglicher Weise, Butterbier in Hogsmead besorgt und das auch noch in großer Menge, dass auch sicher jeder Bewohner des Schlosses etwas zu Trinken hatte.

Als Regulus und Lily durch das Portrait traten, rannte der Gastgeber direkt zu ihnen und drückte sie fest an sich.

„Ihr habt Glück, dass ihr endlich da seid, sonst hätte ich es euch ein Leben lang vorgehalten und euch auch wirklich jeden Tag daran erinnert, das könnt ihr mir glauben.", er kniff die Augen zusammen und schaute auf beide abwechselnd.

„Also, wo ward ihr beide?", er führte sich auf, wie ein besorgter Elternteil, der seinen Kindern in die Mangel nimmt, nachdem sie sich weggeschlichen und dann nach Stunden wieder aufgetaucht waren.

„Da bist du ja Reg!", Ella war neben ihrem großen Bruder aufgetaucht und grinste ihren Zwilling breit an. Er erwiderte nach kurzem Zögern und nickte bloß auf ihre ungesagte Frage, was sie, falls möglich, noch breiter grinsen ließ.

„Lils, komm mal kurz mit.", wandte sie sich dann, nicht mehr so breit grinsend, an ihre beste Freundin, die, genau wie Sirius auch, eine Augenbraue hochgezogen hatte.

„Warte. Habt ihr Prongs irgendwo da draußen gesehen?", fragte Sirius noch bevor Lily von Ella am Arm mitgezogen wurde. Regulus und Lily verneinten jedoch mit einem Kopfschütteln und schon war Lily mit Ella in der Menge verschwunden.

*

„Aua! Das ist ja eng hier.", Lily wurde von Ella in die Putzkammer des Gemeinschaftsraumes gedrückt und hinter sich selbst die Tür zugeschlagen. Niemandem würde auffallen, dass die beiden in diesem Raum gezwängt waren.

„Man Lils, nimm deine Hand da weg!", nörgelte Ella in die Dunkelheit, da keine der beiden das Licht angemacht hatte.

„Das ist nicht meine Hand."

„Und wessen Hand ist das sonst?"

„Meine!"

„AHHHHHH!", schrieen die beiden Freundinnen gleichzeitig und entzündeten mit ihren Zauberstäben ein wenig Licht in die Kammer. Zum Vorschein kam Lucius Malfoy, an dessen Hals eine von den jüngeren Gryffindorschülerinnen hing. Als das Mädchen die beiden Älteren Mitschülerinnen erkannte, lief sie dunkelrot an und versuchte die Haare zu richten.

„Malfoy! Pack deine Griffel von ihr! Sie ist doch mindestens 4 Jahre jünger als du!", fauchte Ella ihn an, worauf er ihr einen eiskalten Blick zuwarf. Lily musterte das Mädchen, welches sie als Laura Finnegan erkannte und atmete tief durch. Sie dachte daran, dass Malfoy und James den gleichen Ruf hatten. Casanovas. Obwohl sie sich nicht mochten, hatten sie, außer dem Quidditch, eine Gemeinsamkeit, beide waren Mädchenschwärme. Jedes Mädchen, außer der engeren Familie und Lily, war hinter ihnen her. Sirius zählte auch zu ihnen, doch seit einiger Zeit hatte er eine feste Beziehung und wurde dadurch uninteressant für die anderen weiblichen Wesen.

Während Malfoy und Ella sich anzischten, dachte Lily über James nach.

Seit sie sich erinnern konnte, fragte er sie nach einem Date, worauf sie jedes Mal ablehnte. Als er sie das erste Mal fragte, hatte sie eigentlich zustimmen wollen, doch wie der Zufall es wollte, kam in dem Moment eine von seinen Affären vorbei und bedankte sich für das letzte Date. Dabei hatte sie Lily abschätzend angeguckt und ihn auch noch vor ihren Augen auf die Wange geküsst.

Selbstverständlich hatte sie ihn direkt danach abblitzen lassen und die Male danach auch. Es waren über 700 Mal gewesen. Irgendwann hatte sie selbst aufgehört mitzuzählen, weil sie wusste, dass es noch viele mehr sein würden.

Noch immer lag ihr Blick auf Laura, die versuchte ihre Kleider wieder halbwegs zu richten. Mit einem kurzen Schwung des Zauberstabs, lag alles an Laura wieder richtig, sogar die Haare standen nicht mehr in alle Richtungen ab.

Das Mädchen formte mit ihren Lippen ein „Danke", worauf Lily ihr nur ein trauriges Lächeln schenkte. Ob sie auch was mit James gehabt hatte? Heftig schüttelte die Sechstklässlerin den Kopf und räusperte sich, damit Malfoy und Ella endlich zum Schluss kamen.

„Pack dir doch an das eigene Ohr, Black! Und misch dich nicht in meine Angelegenheiten ein.", zischte Lucius, und Lily war mir sicher, dass Ella noch etwas erwidert hätte, hätte ihre Freundin sie nicht am gepackt und raus gezogen. Keiner der Partygäste bemerkte das Wiederkommen der Freundinnen, doch Lily steuerte direkt auf eine Gruppe von älteren Jungen aus Hufflepuff zu und tickte einen Jungen mit längeren braunen Haaren auf die Schulter, der gerade einen Witz erzählte.

„Mike?", fragte sie und lächelte ihn schüchtern an. Der Junge schaute sie mit einem bezaubernden Lächeln an und wandte sich von seinen Freunden, die durch die Zähne anerkennend pfiffen. Es war bekannt, dass Mike hinter Lily her war, doch sich nie getraut hatte, sie nach einem Date zu fragen. Etwas abseits, halbwegs alleine, stehen die beiden sich gegenüber. Lily stellt sich auf Zehenspitzen und flüstert Mike was ins Ohr, was ihn zunächst bleich werden lässt und dann rot vor Wut. Ohne ein weiteres Wort geht er an ihr vorbei und verschwindet in der Menge.

„Was haste ihm denn gesagt, dass er weg vor dir läuft?", Regulus und Sirius waren neben ihr aufgetaucht und schauten sie mit derselben Belustigung im Gesicht an. Doch Lily zeigt ihnen gegenüber keinerlei Emotion, was die beiden alarmiert feststellen und sie besorgt mustern.

„Ich habe ihm nur erzählt, dass seine kleine Schwester es womöglich mit Malfoy in der Besenkammer treibt. Mehr nicht.", stellt sie nüchtern fest und schnappt sich das Butterbier von Sirius, welches er ihr ohne zu überlegen, überlässt.

„Na das ist mal ein Ding. Und wo ward ihr beiden jetzt eigentlich vorhin?", stellte Sirius wieder die Frage von vorhin, als sie gemeinsam durch das Portraitloch gestiegen waren. Lily wollte ihm gerade eine bissige Antwort geben, doch Ella übernahm es für sie.

„Natürlich dasselbe, was Malfoy gerade mit Laura gemacht hat.", Schulter zuckend stellte sie sich neben die drei und beobachtete die anderen Mitschüler, die sich hier versammelt hatten. Es waren doch mehr aufgetaucht, als eigentlich erwartet und dennoch gab es noch keinen Streit.

Es passierten mehrere Dinge gleichzeitig. Hinter ihnen fiel eine Flasche auf den Boden und zersprang, der gesamte Gemeinschaftsraum verstummte und wandte sich der Quelle des Lärms zu und James Potter rannte aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.


	4. Der Schreier des Tages

_Der Schreier des Tages_

Ziellos lief sie durch das Schloss, wobei wahrscheinlich jeder Schüler im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors war und dort feierte. Fast jeder, denn der Großteil der Slytherins weigerte sich einfach zu der Geburtstagsparty von Sirius zu gehen. Die Mädchen, egal welchen Alters, und die Jungs, die wirklich auf Streit aus waren, waren gekommen, der Rest hockte höchstwahrscheinlich in den dunklen und kalten Kerkern.

Der Gang war dunkel und verlassen. Die Fackeln an den kalten Wänden konnten einem keine Wärme spenden und ohne einen Lumos-Zauber konnte man kaum die Hand vor Augen sehen. Doch bei einem Lichtzauber würde sie aufsehen erregen und das konnte sie nicht gebrauchen. Schließlich war es bereits nach der Sperrstunde und sie hatte kein Recht hier draußen irgendwas bzw. irgendwen zu suchen. Wenn sie dann auch noch erwähnen würde, dass sie James finden wollte, dann hätte nicht bloß sie den Ärger, auch James wäre mit dran, da er auch irgendwo da draußen war.

Leise und vorsichtig schaute sie um die nächste Ecke, um sich zu vergewissern, dass sie alleine war. Filch wäre der Letzte, dem sie jetzt in die Arme laufen wollte. Genau das Gleiche galt Mrs. Norris, seiner Katze. Dieses kleine, hässliche Geschöpf war der persönliche Spion dieses alten Spinners, wie die Jungs immer meinten und in dem Fall hatten sie auch Recht.

„Hey!", erschrocken fuhr sie hoch, als sie die Stimme wahrnahm und schaute sich in dem Korridor um, während sie sich fest an die Wand presste, mit der Hoffnung sie würde nachgeben und ein geheimer Gang könnte auftauchen, der sie weit weg brachte. Doch leider wurde ihr dieser Wunsch hier gewährt, denn sie stand immer noch im Gang vor der Küche als sie blinzelte. Das komische jedoch war, dass niemand sonst zu erkennen war. Vor ihr befand sich das Portrait mit der Birne, den Eingang zur Küche und rechts und links von ihr war rein gar nichts.

Ihr Gedanke war, dass sie sich unter Umständen einfach nur verhört hatte, sich die Stimme eingebildet hatte, doch der Gedanke wurde vernichtet, als wieder die Stimme ertönte.

„Hier!", kam das Flüstern von ihrer Rechten, doch sie konnte niemanden erkennen, geschweige denn die Stimme zuordnen. Sie war bekannt, doch nicht bekannt genug, um einen Freund zu erkennen. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen schaute sie in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme gekommen war, doch keine Bewegung war auch nur auszumachen.

Kaum war sie einen Schritt vorgetreten, wurde sie am Arm gepackt und gegen die Wand gezogen. Obwohl sie erwartet hätte, gegen die Wand zu prallen, fand sie sich in einer kleinen Nische wieder.

„Wenn ich eine Nische brauche, find ich keine", murmelte sie und verschränkte sie Arme vor der Brust.

Plötzlich wurde ihr klar, warum sie überhaupt in dieser Nische ist. Erschrocken und mit erhobenem Zauberstab dreht sie sich um und starrt in zwei pechschwarze Augen, keine Rehbraune. Sie spürt die Enttäuschung in der Brust. Wie sehr wünschte sie sich, dass James Potter sie in diese Nische gezerrt hätte und sie nach einem Date gefragt hätte. Doch er war es nicht.

"Snape!", sie zischte seinen Namen voller Abscheu und kniff die Augen zusammen. Der Junge schaute sie traurig an und entkrampfte sich. Es war ihm anzusehen, dass er eine andere Begrüßung erwartet hätte, doch er wusste besser, dass die Zeiten sich geändert hatten.

"Hallo Lily.", er flüsterte ihren Namen in die Dunkelheit hinaus, ohne sie aus den Augen zu lassen. All sein Leid schwang in seiner Stimme mit, doch er stieß damit nur auf eine kalte Wand. Seine Chancen bei ihr hatte er endgültig verspielt, als er sie als 'Schlammblut' bezeichnet hatte. Ihren Gesichtsausdruck würde er nie vergessen. Er hatte sich in sein Herz, falls er eins besaß, gebrannt.

"Lass mich zu frieden, Snape.", Lily Evans drehte sich um und war schon leise aus der Nische verschwunden, als er ihre Aufmerksamkeit zurückbekam. Mit nur einem Satz hatte er ihre Neugier geweckt.

"Ich weiß wo Potter ist.", schneller als es ihm lieb war, stand sie vor ihm und drückte

ihren Zauberstab auf seine Brust.

"Raus mit der Sprache. Wo ist er?", wieder nur ein Zischen, was ihre Lippen verließ, doch es war ihr egal, wie sie mit ihm umging. Er hatte es nicht anders verdient und James war ihr wichtiger, was sie natürlich ihm gegenüber nie zugeben würde. Dazu war ihr Stolz noch viel zu stark.

"Immer langsam Lily. Wieso denn auf einmal so scharf drauf Potter nachts im Schloss zu treffen?", Belustigung lag in seiner Stimme, was Lily wütend machte. Er begriff einfach nicht, was los war und machte solche Sprüche. Diese Person hatte sich fälschlicherweise als ihr bester Freund bezeichnet. Er kannte sie kein Stück, was sie nun endlich begriff.

"Ich warne dich Snape. Wo ist er?", sie drückte mit ihrem Stab nun genau auf seine Kehle. Er schluckte hart und schaute sie verunsichert an. Sie meinte es ernst, das war klar, doch würde sie ihm was tun? Eigentlich wollte er es nicht riskieren, deswegen sagte er ihr lieber, wo dieser angeberische Idiot war, damit sie ihn anmachen konnte, weil er sich versteckt hatte.

"Im Klo der maulenden Myrte.", war die knappe Antwort und schon war sie verschwunden, ohne sich noch mal umzudrehen lief sie in die Dunkelheit.

Lilys Schritte halten im verlassenen Gang wieder, doch sie wollte nicht auf Vorsicht achten und leise in das Bad huschen. Den ganzen Nachmittag hatten sie James gesucht. Die Karte hatte, wie durch Merlins Hilfe, James bei sich gehabt, also konnten sie ihn nicht aufspüren.

Als es nach der Sperrstunde war, gaben die anderen auf, weil sie meinten, er würde schon wiederkommen, wenn ihm danach war, doch Lily wollte ihn weitersuchen.

Vor der Tür von Myrte blieb sie stehen und atmete nochmals tief durch. Besonders sportlich war sie nie gewesen, ihr Sportlehrer bei den Muggeln würde bei ihrem Sprint sicher Saltos machen und ihr eine eins geben, doch er würde wohl nie davon erfahren.

Leise schob sie die Tür auf und schlich rein. Es war dunkel, genau wie auf den Gängen draußen, doch sie wusste, dass hier nur zwei Leute sein konnten. Ein Geist und ein Gryffindor, den sie richtig zusammenfalten würde, wenn sie ihn zwischen die Finger bekommen würde.

Vorsichtig schloss sie die Tür hinter sich und trat ein. Es war hier wie immer. Eigentlich war mehr Wasser auf dem Boden, als irgendwo sonst, doch achtete sie nicht darauf. Lily suchte nach James, den sie auch sofort fand. Er stand gegen die Steinwand gelehnt da und schaute durch das Fenster auf die Ländereien. Sein Gesicht war von dem Schein des Mondes bedeckt und er wirkte traurig und nachdenklich.

Um seine Aufmerksam zu bekommen, räusperte sie sich, was ihn dazu veranlasste sich mit gezücktem Zauberstab zu ihr zu drehen. Sein Gesicht war wie versteinert, als er ihr erschrockenes Gesicht sah. Mit Lily Evans hatte er nun wirklich nicht gerechnet.

„Was machst du hier Evans?", sprach er kalt und er sah, dass sie zusammenzuckte, als er zu ihr sprach. Seinen Zauberstab hatte er immer noch erhoben, auch wenn er nicht vorhatte sie zu verzaubern. Es wäre das Letzte, was er tun würde. Trotzdem wusste er nicht, was sie von ihm hier wollte. Woher wusste sie, dass sie ihn hier finden würde. Sicher war sie nicht alleine hier.

„Ich hab nach dir gesucht James.", nun erstarrte er. Hatte sie eben seinen Vornamen benutzt? Oder hatte er sich einfach nur verhört, als sie ihm geantwortet hatte. Lily Evans, die Lily Evans, die ihn immer in seine Schranken wies und ihn einfach abblitzen ließ, nannte ihn beim Vornamen? Es war doch zu schön um wahr zu sein.

„Wie kommt's Evans?", er war der Meinung sich verhört zu haben, als sie ihm geantwortet hatte, deswegen benutzte er auch ihren Nachnamen.

Seine Stimme war immer noch kalt und es war seine volle Absicht. Mehr konnte er nicht mehr verlieren. Sie hatte sich nun vollends entschieden und zwar gegen ihn, für Regulus.

„Du warst einfach verschwunden, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Deswegen haben die anderen und ich dich gesucht, doch vor über einer Stunde haben sie aufgegeben, weil sie meinten, du würdest wieder auftauchen. Doch ich wollte dich weitersuchen und hab dich dann hier gefunden.", Lily plapperte das alles einfach runter, dass sich James wieder nicht sicher war, ob er sich nicht wieder verhört hatte.

„Stopp! Du hast mich die ganze Zeit über gesucht?", fragte er mit leiser Stimme, doch es hallte an den Steinwänden wider. Ein Glücksgefühl machte sich in seinem Bauch breit, doch sein Hirn läutete Alarm. Das konnte nicht stimmen, es war zu abwegig, einfach unmöglich. Lily Evans sucht James Potter. Der Schreier des Tages, würden die Muggel sagen.

Lily überlegte bevor sie ihm antwortete. Er würde sich sicher was darauf einbilden und sie weiter nach Dates fragen und sie womöglich noch mehr nerven. Wahrscheinlich würde er auch direkt zu den anderen Marauders rennen und rumprahlen, dass Lily Evans IHN freiwillig gesucht hatte.

Doch sie warf ihren Verstand für einen Moment über Bord und nickte nur. Es war wichtig für sie ihn zu finden, auch wenn sie nicht genau wusste wieso dies so extrem wichtig war.

Beide starrten sich in die Augen, sagten aber nichts zueinander. Diese seltsame Stille, war nicht unangenehm, doch auch nicht wirklich angenehm. Etwas lag zwischen ihnen, doch keiner der beiden konnte in Worte fassen, was genau es war.

„Lass uns in den Turm zurückgehen, bevor wir erwischt werden.", brach schließlich James die Stille. Einige Momente musste Lily blinzeln, da sie mehrere Minuten in die rehbraunen Augen des Gryffindorsuchers geschaut hatte. Wieder brachte sie keinen Ton über die Lippen und nickte nur.

Zusammen verließen sie die Toilette, wobei sich Lily mehr als wunderte, dass Myrte nicht aufgetaucht war und James hinterher geschmachtet hatte, wie sie es manchmal in den Gängen in der Nähe der Toilette machte, wenn er dort vorbeiging.

Es würde ein wenig dauern bis sie in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum kommen würden, schließlich mussten sie vorsichtig sein, doch James wollte kein Risiko eingehen und schnappte sie urplötzlich Lily am Arm und zog sie hinter einen Wandteppich. Eigentlich hätte sich dort eine Wand befinden müssen, doch sie standen in einem dunklen Gang.

Ein wenig lächelnd folgte Lily dem immer noch schweigenden James und fand sich plötzlich direkt vor dem Portrait der fetten Dame wieder.

Flüsternd sprach James das Passwort und stieg durch das Loch, als die fette Dame mit musterndem Blick zur Seite schwang.

Immer noch wie ein Dackel folgte Lily ihm und blieb erst stehen, als sie vor den Treppen der Schlafsäle angekommen waren.

Wieder schwiegen sie sich an, doch sie schauten sich dieses Mal nicht in die Augen.

„Na, dann also gute Nacht.", wieder brach er die Stille, was sie dazu veranlasste ihm in die Augen zu schauen. Sie wusste nicht, was sie dazu veranlasste, doch sie beugte sich vor, gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Danke für deine Rettung.", flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr und verschwand so schnell in ihrem Schlafsaal, dass James nicht einmal blinzeln konnte.


	5. Fayne

„Und wenn ichs dir doch sage, Pad!", James Potter lief in seinem Schlafsaal auf und ab und erzählte seinem besten Freund von seinem Treffen mit Lily, doch dieser konnte nur ungläubig den Kopf schütteln. Lily Evans küsste doch nicht freiwillig James Potter auf die Wange und bedankte sich bei ihm. Das war doch mehr als nur ausgedacht. Doch James beharrte darauf und warf seine Arme in die Luft.

„Sie hat mich eben gerade geküsst und ich spüre ihre Lippen immer noch auf meiner Wange!", immer noch wedelte er wild mit seinen Armen, worauf Remus nur die Augen verdrehte. Peter saß eingeschüchtert in seinem Bett, während Remus und Sirius nebeneinander auf James' Bett saßen und ihren Freund ein wenig besorgt musterten. War er auf den Kopf gefallen? Beide stellten sich dieselbe Frage.

* * *

„Lils? Wo kommst du denn her?", Ella saß auf Lilys Bett und schaute ihr direkt in die Augen. Eigentlich war die Black Erbin in einem anderen Schlafsaal, doch sie wollte unbedingt wissen, wann ihre beste Freundin wieder kam und ob ihre Suche erfolgreich war. Die restlichen Mädchen schliefen tief in ihren Betten und Lily war sich sicher, dass Ella einen Zauber gesprochen hatte, damit auch niemand was von dem Gespräch mitbekam und die anderen Mädchen in ruhe schlafen konnten.

„Ella. Ich hab gerade zum ersten Mal mein Gehirn ausgeschaltet.", Lily ließ sich auf ihr Bett nieder und schaute gedankenverloren auf den Fußboden. Wie konnte es bloß dazu kommen, dass sie sich nach ihrem Gefühl richtete und nicht nach ihrem Verstand? Noch nie war ihr das passiert!

Ella saß da und wusste nicht, wie sie diese Aussage deuten sollte. Lily Evans und ihren Verstand ausschalten? Das bedeutete ja, dass sie sich nach Gefühlen gerichtete hatte, nach ihrem Bauchgefühl. Und wenn sie jetzt so drauf war, konnte das eigentlich nur eins bedeuten.

„Wie weit bist du mit ihm gegangen?", sie musste die Antwort wissen, damit sie aussagen konnte, in welchem Zustand sich James jetzt befand. Er würde womöglich auf Wolke neun Schweben, durch den Schlafsaal stampfen und Sirius und Remus davon erzählen, die ihm rein gar nichts glaubten. Es war aber auch sehr undenkbar, wenn man bedachte, dass Lily James schon so oft einen Eimer gegeben hatte.

„Es war nur ein Kuss auf die Wange.", flüsterte sie, doch sie wusste, dass es nicht bloß ein Kuss auf die Wange war. Es war mehr, doch das wagte sie nicht auszusprechen. Ella hingegen tat es an ihrer Stelle.

„Für ihn war es mehr als er je erhoffen konnte und dir hat der Kuss auch was bedeutet.", sie schaute ihre Freundin an, doch diese zuckte bei dem Satz nur zusammen und erwiderte nichts darauf. Das Schweigen bestätigte sie nur und sie seufzte. Lily hatte James mehr Hoffnungen gemacht, als sie sich vorstellen konnte.

Er würde sie zwar nie aufgeben und sie für immer lieben, doch er hatte nachgelassen mit den Fragen nach einem Date.

„Ich würde gerne schlafen gehen, Ella.", Lily stand von ihrem Bett auf und ging zu ihrem Koffer um dort ihre Schlafsachen rauszuholen. Der Tag war lang gewesen und die Nacht noch länger, wie es ihr schien.

Nochmals seufzte die Jüngere und ging ohne noch etwas zu sagen. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass alles gesagt war.

Leise zog sie die Tür hinter sich zu und ließ eine verwirrte Lily vor ihrem Koffer zurück, der eine einzelne Träne die Wange runter lief.

* * *

Der Tag begann und Lily kam es vor, als hätte sie sich erst gerade ins Bett gelegt und versucht zu schlafen. Doch tatsächlich waren es einige Stunden gewesen, seit sie sich ins Bett geschmissen hatte und in ihr Kissen geweint hatte. Sie wollte sich nicht vorstellen, wie sie aussah. Als sie ihre Schlafsachen nicht finden konnte, hatte sie sich einfach so angezogen ins Bett begeben ohne sich vorher noch abzuschminken. Sie trug nie viel Schminke im Gesicht, dennoch würde diese trotzdem total verschmiert und verlaufen sein.

Langsam rappelte sie sich aus dem Bett und strich sich die zerzausten Haare aus dem Gesicht. Sie wollte wirklich nicht wissen, wie sie an dem Morgen aussah. Der Gemeinschaftsraum war leer, was bedeutete, dass sich ihre Mitbewohnerinnen bereits in die Große Halle zum Essen begeben hatten. Hatte für Lily den Vorteil, dass sie alleine war und keinen fragenden Blicken ausweichen musste, die allein ihrem Aussehen galten.

Erschrocken hielt Lily die Luft an, als sie ihr Gesicht im Spiegel, der im Badezimmer hing, sah. Ihre Augen waren rot angeschwollen, ihre Schminke auf ihrem Gesicht verteilt und ihre Haare sahen aus, als hätte sie in einer Steckdose gefasst. Sie war ein Monster, wie sie fand und lief schnell zurück zu ihrem Bett, auf der Suche nach ihrem Zauberstab.

„Wo ist der denn schon wieder?!", sie fluchte leise, fand ihn jedoch nicht. Wann hatte sie ihn das letzte Mal gesehen? Überlegend lief sie wieder ins Bad, um es ohne einen Zauber zu versuchen. Wie lange war es nun schon her, dass sie so was in Hogwarts tat? Zu Hause war das Zaubern verboten gewesen, also musste sie dort ohne auskommen, doch hier in der Schule konnte sie sich morgens nicht mehr zeitlich schaffen.

„Du bist ja weiß, wie eine Decke, Lils!", erschrocken fuhr die Gryffindor herum und schaute in die aufgerissenen Augen von Ella, die hinter ihr stand und in ihrer Tasche nach ihrem Zauberstab suchte, und ihn sofort fand.

‚Wo ist denn meiner?', fragte sich Lily wieder, dieses Mal jedoch in Gedanken.

Schnell sprach Ella einen Zauber und zufrieden betrachtete sich Lily im Spiegel. Nun sah sie wieder so frisch aus, wie immer. So wie jeder Lily Evans nun mal kannte.

Ein gemurmeltes ‚Dankeschön' folgte und Lily trat schnell aus dem Schlafsaal. Sie musste etwas zwischen die Zähne bekommen, sonst würde jemand noch ihr Magenknurren hören. Ella rannte ihr selbstverständlich hinterher, holte sie am Portrait der fetten Dame ein und ging dann zusammen mit ihr schweigend zur Großen Halle.

* * *

Irgendwas stimmte nicht mit ihr. Sie sah zwar aus wie immer, aber etwas fehlte an Lily. Sirius beobachtete seine beste Freundin mehr als nur auffällig. Sie saß zusammen mit seiner kleinen Schwester etwas weiter weg am Gryffindortisch und schob ihre Würstchen von einer Seite zur anderen. Doch essen tat sie sie nicht. Zwar hatte sie sich den Teller voll beladen, doch es verschwand nichts von dort.

Ein Blick auf James, der direkt neben ihm saß, verriet, dass er mit seinen Gedanken wo anders war, doch trotzdem leerte er seinen Teller.

Also musste doch irgendwas an den Erzählungen, die James in ihrem Schlafsaal gehalten hatte, stimmen. Doch würde seine kleine Lils wirklich James Potter küssen und das auch noch freiwillig? Es wollte einfach nicht in seinen Kopf gehen.

Das Frühstück verlief ruhig und als alle, bis auf Lily, deren Teller immer noch voll war, fertig waren, erhoben sie sich um in ihre jeweiligen Kurse zu kommen.

An diesem Tag würden sie alle nicht gemeinsam die ersten Stunden zusammen haben, denn sie hatten verschiedene Wahlfächer gewählt.

Während Sirius, Remus und Lily zu Muggelkunde im dritten Stock gingen, verschwanden James und Peter im Wahrsageturm. Ella war ein Jahrgang unter ihnen und verschwand in den Kerkern um dort Zaubertränke zu brauen.

Sirius sah den sorgenvollen Blick von James, den er Lily zuwarf, den sie aber nicht wahrnahm, da sie ihren Gedanken nachhing.

Der Vormittag verlief ohne Zwischenfälle. Lily schaute James immer noch nicht an, James schien fast krank vor Sorge zu sein und Sirius hatte keine Ahnung wie er seinen besten Freunden helfen sollte. Ihm wollte einfach nicht klar werden, was zwischen den beiden vorgefallen war. Beim Mittagessen trafen sich die Freunde erst alle wieder, und wieder verlief die Situation wie beim Frühstück. Lily aß nichts, James schaute sie permanent an und Sirius war kurz vor einem Nervenzusammenbruch.

„Hey Leute!", Ella kam gerade in die Halle gestürmt und lächelte alle an, was Sirius zum ersten Mal jedoch auffiel war, dass ihr Blick bei Remus hängen blieb, der sie liebevoll anlächelte. Hatte er was verpasst? Seit wann war die Situation zwischen den beiden schon so? Die Fragen schwirrten plötzlich in seinem Kopf, doch das würde er später mal klären.

Gerade waren alle am Essen, als die Tür zur Halle laut aufgestoßen wurde. Augenblicklich herrschte Stille in der Großen Halle und wirklich jeder Blick lag auf dem Gast, der diesen Lärm veranstaltet hatte. Es war ein blonder Junge, dessen Haare mit einem Haargummi zu einem Zopf gebunden waren und der mit seinen blauen Augen durch die Halle schaute. Er suchte jemanden und er schien ihn am Tisch der Gryffindors gefunden zu haben, denn er marschierte direkt auf diesen zu. Der Rest der Schülerschaft beachtete den Jungen nicht mehr, doch ein Blick auf Lily zeigte Sirius, dass sie dieser Junge doch mehr interessierte, als sie zugeben würde.

„Hey Lily!", begrüßte er sie und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. Augenblicklich starrten ihre Freunde alle auf die beiden. Sie kannte ihn also, stellte Sirius fest uns kaute auf seiner Gabel rum. Doch Lils' Blick verriet ihm, dass sie alles andere als glücklich war, ihn zu sehen. Sie sah eher schockiert aus.

„Logan was machst du denn hier?", sie erhob sich und zog den blonden Kerl aus der Halle. Immer noch starrten alle ihre Freunde ihr hinterher. James sah wirklich aus, als würde er sich gerade überlegen, wie er den Typen am unauffälligsten aus dem Weg schaffen würde und Ella war blass geworden. Sie wusste also bescheid.

Sirius kaute weiterhin auf seiner Gabel rum und schwieg.

„Pad, die Gabel kann dafür nichts.", blinzelnd schaute Sirius zu Remus, der auf die Gabel deutete, die er gerade versuchte durch zu beißen. Sofort legte er sie weg und grummelte.

„Fayne.", grummelte er nur und schaute weiterhin zur Tür, wo Lily und der Unbekannte verschwunden waren. Remus ‚Wayne, Pad.', nahm er nicht wahr.

* * *

„Du meinst das nicht ernst! Jetzt schon? Was haben die sich dabei gedacht?!", Lily war fast schon hysterisch und rannte in dem leeren Klassenraum auf und ab. Logan lehnte sich lässig gegen einen der Tisch und beobachtete sie dabei.

„Das war ein ganz schöner Schock, als ich erfahren habe, dass du eine Hexe bist. Hätte ich das vorher gewusst, hätte ich dir erzählt, dass ich auch zaubern kann, aber so ging das ja nicht.", erklärte er und schaute sie weiterhin an. Sorgen um die aufgebrachte Lily machte er sich nicht, er kannte sie schon seit er klein war und so was war er gewöhnt.

„Logan!", sie schritt zu ihm und blickte ihm in die Augen. „Ich kann das nicht und du auch nicht!", ernst schaute sie ihn an und kaute auf ihrer Lippe rum. Wieso musste er gerade jetzt auftauchen? Gerade wo sie sich über ihre Gefühle klar wurde?

„Lily, ob es dir nun gefällt oder nicht, wie werden heiraten."


End file.
